He is himself
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ciel era muitas coisas neste mundo. Mas ele também era ele próprio.


**He is himself…**

Ciel era o único filho da casa Phantomhive. Ele fora a última criança nascida sob aquela mansão e sob aquele título tão imponente.

Para além de único filho, ele agora era o único conde que existia naquela funesta mansão, à espera pela sua hora destinada.

---

Ciel era o mestre de um demónio. Ele era o único ser humano que possuía um demónio como mordomo e se gabava de o ter domesticado.

Sendo chefe de um demónio sedento de fome por almas humanas e particularmente interessado naquela alma pura infantil, isto tornava-o numa existência pior que demoníaca.

---

Ciel era o mestre dos seus criados. Uma empregada, um cozinheiro e um jardineiro faziam parte da única criadagem daquela enorme mansão.

Mesmo sem demais incompetentes, ele achava que naquela casa já haviam empregados altamente desnecessários que lhe enchiam cada canto poeirento.

---

Ciel era o príncipe encantado de Elizabeth. Ela era a sua noiva altamente chata e perturbante, que lhe enchia a mansão de lacinhos, cor-de-rosas e fitinhas.

Com a paciência a chegar aos limites, ele tinha de continuar a fingir apreciar a presença daquela dama deveras irritante na sua vida.

---

Ciel era um conde e, como tal, era uma figura importante na sociedade. Problemas monetários não era propriamente uma palavra que constasse no seu dicionário, ao contrário de ganância e avidez. Afinal tinha uma posição a manter e um nome a defender.

---

Ciel era rico. Como conde e único herdeiro do nome Phantomhive não havia nada para negar tal facto. Toda a sua fortuna extra também provinha dos seus negócios mesquinhos que afirmava servirem os clientes da melhor forma possível, com toda a hospitalidade que só os Phantomhive poderiam oferecer.

---

Ciel era uma criança. Por mais que se tentasse esquecer deste facto, a sua estatura relembrava-o todos os dias quando se olhava ao espelho.

Mesmo fingindo ser um adulto, haviam desejos que não conseguia deixar suprimir, como brincar com os seus bonecos nas suas mãos que na verdade eram pessoas e encher o seu pequeno mundo de desejos egoístas e embirrentos.

---

Ciel era tão puro como qualquer outra criança. A pureza envolvia-o nas suas idealizações e no seu afecto pela sua família destruída que o impulsionara para uma vingança que lhe corromperia a alma puritana.

---

Ciel era cobiçado. Invejado pelos pobres e desejado por demónios.

A sua alma era excessivamente pura e corrompida a ponto de fazer um demónio mover-se à sua frente como um mero mordomo disfarçado.

---

Ciel era odiado. A sua existência e presença no mundo dos negócios, faziam qualquer concorrente odiá-lo e desejar, até ao meu profundo do seu âmago, a destruição completa daquela criança provocante.

Armadilhas, enganos, embustes eram as coisas com que mais lidava no seu dia-a-dia.

Mas Ciel também era amado. Por mais que negasse este facto, não haviam provas em contrário. Amado pelos seus criados, amado pela rainha, amado pelos céus e amado também pelos infernos… amado pela sedenta fome do demónio que mantinha junto a si todo o dia.

---

Ciel era muito valioso. Este era o apreço que Sebastian lhe dava diariamente. Ele era uma alma pura, educada por um demónio para se igualar a ele um dia e servir de alimento.

Toda a sua existência era demasiado importante para ser perdida e, para isso, Sebastian cuidava dele com afinco, respeitando os seus desejos e servindo com requinte e agrado a pequena criança, seu mestre.

---

Ciel era Ciel. Não havia outro igual a ele no mundo. Todas as suas características e também os defeitos contribuíam para a sua única existência. Podia ser o último dos Phantomhive, podia ter um demónio ao seu serviço e criados incompetentes, podia ser um príncipe de uma dama ao mesmo tempo que era um conde rico, podia ser uma criança rodeada de pureza, podia ser cobiçado, odiado e até mesmo amado por todos os que o rodeavam, e podia ser valioso demais para ter a sua vida desperdiçada antes da construção da sua alma estar completa…

Ciel até mesmo podia ser qualquer coisa no mundo, mas havia uma coisa que o tornava único em todo o universo. Afinal… ele era apenas ele.

**Fim**


End file.
